How Brock and Tracey Saved Halloween!
by Mokona1
Summary: Brock and Tracey team up to help Nurse Joy and save Halloween.


. How Brock and Tracey Saved Halloween  
  
Part (1 of 3) It was a lovely morning in some forest. Tracey was wandering around talking to his Pokemon. "So aren't you glad to be back out of your Pokeball, Marill" said Tracey. "Marill Marill" said Marill happily. "I'm glad to get out of that lab" said Tracey. "Marill Marill" said Marill in agreement. "It's such a lovely day." said Tracey. "Marill Marill" said Marill in agreement. "Maybe we'll see a new kind of Pokemon, but of course I won't forget about you again." said Tracey. "Marill Marill" said Marill. Just about this time Tracey and Marill heard someone behind them. "Help" yelled the person who was running towards the two. "What's going on?" said Tracey who hadn't quite recognized the person running yet. Then he did. It was Brock. "Tracey" said Brock who did not sound suprised to see him, no doubt he had other things on his mind, "Someone has stolen all the Pokemon for the Halloween festival in Goldenrod City." (Brock had been in Goldenrod City lately because a new Nursing School had opened up there.) "The Nurse Joys are really upset." said Brock, "They were looking forward to helping all the little kids have a fun Halloween. Every year the Pokemon go to different stores and levels of the Goldenrod Mall and give away candy to delighted children." "You've got to help." said Brock in his commanding voice, "You wouldn't want all those Nurse Joys, I mean poor children to be disappointed." "I'll help" said Tracey in his scared of Misty voice.  
  
(Part 2 of 3) "Follow me" said Brock marching off in the direction that Tracey had just come form. "Where are we going?" said Tracey a slight bit bolder now. "We're going to get those Pokemon back" said Brock. "But who took them?" said Tracey. "I don't know," said Brock who was still in his commando voice, "But I'd bet those evil people where the ones to leave this trail," said Brock, "I can smell the cries of those poor Pokemon. They miss the kind loving hands of the Nurse Joys." With this last sentence Brock had unfortunaltly decended into his "girls" voice. Tracey looked down and didn't see any trail. He mentioned this to Brock. "Of course there's a trail!" said Brock "Don't you see where the dirt if mixed around. Why no Pokemon or human step would have left a slight mixing of gravel and dirt when they stepped. There are too many leaves on the ground too." Well Tracey didn't quite get this explaination but he wasn't going to say anything. So they walked on following Brocks lovely "trail". He took Tracey through the woods and up and down a tree. He looked under every rock and examined some sticks at one point. Finally the came to one building. "Look" said Brock "That must be the evildoers hideout since it's the only one in sight and the path leads right too it" He failed to see the gobs of buildings in the backgound and the sigh that said Ecruteak City on it. He did however notice right after this comment the sigh that said "Dancing Komono Girl Gym" on it. Let it be said for Brock that although Tracey had to drag him slightly Brock didn't go into the gym. "Alright" said Brock, "Those evil creeps are in this city somewhere. They can't possibly be those beautiful Komono Girls so let's go interogate the other possible criminals in this city. But remember don't bother those dazzlingly pretty ladies. We must free their city." (Part 2 1/2 of 3) Well, Brock and Tracey went through the down following Brock's "trail" to different houses and buildings. He interegated the residents and when he found out they had nothing to do with it he went on following his trail. Tracey noticed how accurate his "trail" was but Brock never seemed to notice. Well, it started to get dark. Tracey suggested that they needed a rest. Brock replied, "I won't stop serching until those poor stolen Pokemon are found. I won't let those Nurse Joys down." Tracey was getting pretty tired and hungrey (Not to mention desperate to get Brock to be quiet) so he suggested, "Brock, Marill is really tired. The Nurse Joys wouldn't want a Pokemon to get sick on this expedition. Marill was already tired from training. Let's go to the Pokemon Center and get him well." Brock of couse, was conviced by the prospect of going to a Pokemon Center. He hadn't had an excuse before when they passed it. He wouldn't want a Nurse Joy to suspect him of suspecting her. Brock and Tracey turned back and started walking to the Pokemon Center. When they were about halfway there Brock said in his Ash is so dumb voice, "Let me hold Marill, Tracey. That Pokemon shouldn't be walking and only a trained Pokemon breeder should carry it." Marill was looking a little tired but he looked more unhappy when Brock picked him up. Marill had never liked Brock although he did like his food which was just like Vulpix. Anyway, the three finally arrived at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was standing behind the Pokemon counter and when they approched said, "Welcome to the Ecreteak Pokemon Center. Should I heal your Pokemon?"  
  
(Part 3 of 3) Brock of course immediately went into his old heal my heart line but this Nurse Joy only asked if that was a new kind of Pokemon. Tracey managed to point Nurse Joy to Marrill and she immediately said that she'd take it back to the examining room. Brock and Tracey went to sit down and get some food out of the newly installed vending machines. Brock got a Soda Pop and Tracey got Water. Brock also got a Lemonade and drew hearts all over it with with a pink marker he kept in his backpack and put it on Nurse Joy's desk. "It's lemonade because she could make all the lemons in the world sweet," said Brock. Tracey was kind of tired so he just ignored Brock. At times like this he almost missed Misty. Brock went on and on. Maybe he could call Misty so she would yell at Brock. He'd heard those stories form Ash. Maybe he could call Ash. Maybe he could get his Pineco out and talk to it. Tracey thought that was a good idea. Anything to quit listening to Brock for a minute. Then Tracey remembered that Pineco was too tired to get out of his Pokeball. Tracey was still in agony and Brock was on, "Yes she's the sweetest sweetie in the whole world." when Nurse Joy came back. She turned to Tracey and said, "Your Marill will be just fine. He just needs some rest. He'll be read to go tomorrow." "That settles it," said Tracey "We'll start the investigation again tomorrow." Brock agreed and they rolled out their sleeping bags. Tracey tried to go to sleep but Brock hung around Nurse Joy and asked if he could do anything to help. He offered to make her dinner since it was late and he hadn't seen her eat yet. She declined and kept on working on the computer. Finally she left the room and Brock went over to his sleeping bag. He woke Tracey up and said in his I'm actually sort of smart occasionally voice, "I think their might be something wrong with that Nurse Joy. She didn't drink her lemonade and all Nurse Joys love lemonade. And she wouldn't eat. All Nurse Joys love my cooking and they always eat dinner at exactly 5:00 unless they're a Pokemon emergency. She was working on her computer a 5:00. And what really bothers me is she didn't seem generally interested in the Pokemon. I think we might better investigate Tracey." Well, Tracey was up for doing anything if it didn't involve hearing Brock say how great Nurse Joy was again. He hadn't gotten any sleep yet and knew he wasn't going to get any until he was far away from Brock. Brock and Tracey quietly sneaked through the doors to the patient part of the hospital. They where expecting to see white walls and Pokemon in beds but once the got through the second set of doors all they saw were black walls and Pokemon in cages. "Those are the Pokemon from Goldenrod City!" yelled Brock. "Why would you do this?" yelled Tracey when he saw Nurse Joy across the room. "Ha Ha Ha" yelled a voice that wasn't Nurse Joy's. In fact it was quiet obviously Cassidy's from Team Rocket. "She didn't do it. She's not even real. She's a computer animation. We stole the Pokemon in Goldenrod and stole some here too by replacing them with computer animated Pokemon. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Conviently enough at that moment Butch jumped down from where he was hiding and accidently hit Cassidy in the head. The Pokeballs they had rolled away and Brock was smart enough to grap them. "You impersonated a person who's very special to me. You tried to taint her image. For that you will pay." said Brock. Brock sent out Golbat who used a confusion that confused Team Rocket and then did a Wing Attack that destroyed the computer and Nurse Joy disappeared. They called the police and the Pokemon all got back to Goldenrod and the owners. Brock went back to Goldenrod and the Nurse Joys thanked him. Tracey was invited to Goldenrod but he got away from Brock as quickly as he could. Still as the main Nurse Joy in Goldenrod pointed out, "Brock and Tracey had saved Halloween." 


End file.
